Just A Simple Stitch
by nekoshy13
Summary: Zack makes a mistake of breaking into the wrong house to hide from the cops. However the person of the house is a single small girl that seems to be interested in him. AU where Rachel is a little bit insane and more of a psycho killer. (Age is changed to avoid getting bashed).
1. Chapter 1

I've sort of had this disturbing idea in my head of a Rachel that never got caught for her parents' deaths and later becomes a little insane. She grows a twisted obsession for the killer that cops have been searching for. Making her home into a dollhouse and ends up meeting Zack while he is on the run from cops. It might be a little out of character but let's push the Edge! This was originally going to be a one shot but couldn't figure out to make it short. Hope you enjoy!

ZACK'S POV

"Shit! Gotta lose these fuckin pigs." I thought to myself. It's raining and i'm drenched in blood from my most recent kill. How the fuck was I to know he had a partner?!? Doesn't matter, just need to keep going, I know these alleys. These alleys lead to a familiar street. I climb up in a nearby tree wait. Those bright lights waving around searching the area. After a few minutes they piss off down the road. Dumbasses, easy to lose. Before climbing down, there was a window open, white curtains flowing from the crazy wind rain. This could be a chance of a break! The room inside looked empty, so I climb inside. Before I could get in, something rips my arm.

"Oww fucking damn it! Today is just not my day!" there was a piece of a sharp branch got caught and decided to cut me. Didn't matter, I got in the room. This room, is kinda plain boring! Who the hell lived here?!? I took a look around spotting a small picture of a little girl with I guess is her parents. Fuck, their smiles are just pissing me off! The parents smiles mostly, the brat in the middle her eyes just scream creepy. I smash the picture throwing it at the wall, then stepping on it.

"HAHAHA!!! NOT SO HAPPY NOW ARE YA?!" I take the mirror off the wall smash it on the ground. The sweet sound of destruction! Fills me joy every time! I smash a few more things until I can't find anything else breakable in the room.

"ON TO THE NEXT ONE BITCHES!!" I slammed open the door and walked down the hallway. Static noise was coming from somewhere. It must be a tv, aww fuck! That means someone still lives here! I went to turn back down the hallway but was stopped by what I was seeing.

"What in the-" it was some chick in a white ruffled dress. Her head was down and bangs covered her face. She slowly walked forward. I pull my knife out of my hoodie and hold it forward.

"Fuck off kid! Come any closer and your dead!" I took a threatening stance, but she kept walking. I went a little closer, she stopped. I stop walking and she begins. "You think this a game!? I'M SERIOUS!" I walk until i'm in front of her hold my knife above her to slash. Before I swung my arm she took it pressed the blade to her neck. She slowly lifts her head up and stares at me.

"Will you really… kill me?" asking with a small smile and her big eyes that just screams "i'm already dead inside."

I hope you enjoyed and I will have ch2 up and ready!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Let us continue where we left off! Also I forgot to mention Rachel is 17 and Zack is 24.

ZACK's POV

It took me a moment to realize that she just asked me to kill her. I back away from her and vomit in a corner of the hallway.

"GROSS! DON'T SAY SOME SICK SHIT WHILE MAKING THAT FACE! How in the hell can you say such a thing? Do you not know who or what the fuck you're talkin to?!?"

" I do, but that was a distraction." she gave a soft giggle.

"huh?" before I had time to process what the fuck she meant, she stabbed me in the gut with something. "WHAT THE FU-" THUD to the ground. Blurry vision took over, damn why am I so tired all of a sudden. Maybe just a little nap…. No, get up you Dumba-...

3RD PERSON POV

The girl giggled with joy as she pulled the syringe out of the man's gut and threw it off to the side. She starts to drag him off to a nearby room down the hall. Props him up against the wall to take a few seconds to open the door. They get in, she lays him on the bed. She gets on top sitting on his stomach.

"Don't worry, i'll fix you up. Then we can finally hang out!" She removes a few bandages covering the cut on his arm and stitches it up. Next she unzips his hoodie and pulls more bandages off. She puts her finger on the puncture hole from the syringe and puts pressure on it to get a feel of his blood. After having a feel of the small drip on her fingertip, she sews the wound shut and gives it a kiss.

"you look adorable sleeping." her face gets red from blushing too hard. She trails her hand up wards to where she feels his heart beating. She lays her head down to listen."Music to my ears. You really are something. I'm glad to finally have you, Issac Foster. I've kept an eye on you ever since that one night. Oh how I can remember that night."

RAY's POV (2 Months prior)

I guess I should head home. I grab my bag and walk out of the library returning the books i borrowed. I just finished reading and wanted to head back to my room. I took a shortcut that made it easier to avoid running into the Mason Family Graveyard. I didn't want Eddie to see me. Everytime I passed there Eddie would see me and try to talk to me. I don't understand why he always approached me. He always had a smile on his face when sees me but I didn't do anything.

I got to the familiar back alley to my neighborhood, but heard someone laughing out loud. I shouldn't look but, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. I walk around to the source of the laugh and spy a tall figure in a brown hoodie that stood in front of a slashed open person. He took a swing of his scythe to wipe off any excess blood dripping off the blade.

"THAT'LL TEACH YA! Fuckin lying bitch. I hate liars!" he kicks the body over to brick wall before I pull my head away to go back home. I ran as fast as I could to my house, busting through the door, and making it up to my room. I slam my face into my pillow and giggle. I take out a newspaper that was hidden inside my pillow. The newspaper included a large wanted poster with a black white portrait of a man wearing a hoodie and bandages covering his face.

"It's him!" I hug it close to my heart. My face gave a big red blush while rocking left right. The infamous Issac Foster, a serial killer people have nicknamed the "Angel of Death." I don't understand what made me start to fall for him, but whenever I see him murder another target, I imagine myself being his next victim. I enjoyed fixing his victims after he cut them down. I consider him an actual angel though. Getting rid of liars and drunks. Almost like a vigilante that I read in a novel once. One night before my old parents passed away, he saw me while I was tending to a stray dog in the alley.

Oh how I wish I could meet him, but my parents probably wouldn't approve. My dad used to be a cop that was in charge of catching him. They tell me that it's stranger danger, but he hasn't hurt me yet. They let me keep my puppy though, so maybe they'll let me bring him home. It wouldn't hurt to try and convince. I went downstairs to see them together watching tv while my dog was resting on mom's lap. I gave the little brown fur a pet and stood in front them.

"Mom, dad. Could I have a friend over?" I ask them. They sat there, there's not a response until a simple nod of their heads leaning down. "Oh thank you! Don't worry we'll stay upstairs." I give my parents a hug and pet my puppy before running upstairs. I need to setup in case he decides to come tonight!" i open my window up to let some air in and walk into the spare room to fix up a bed for him. I kept waiting for his arrival for almost a month now, but I can't stop waiting! I sewed up a bunch of dolls to keep myself busy. I had so many to the point I laid them in his room covering up the drawers, table, and bed. I was almost finished a current one of him until a loud smash was coming from my bedroom.

 **Hope you enjoyed, i'll try to have Ch3 up next week. Been busy getting my Halloween Special on Youtube finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZACK's POV**

I felt like shit. This is the worst night ever. First cops chasing my ass then knocked out by a some creepy bitch. I feel something heavy. Heavy laying on my chest. I run my hand through it, " It feels soft." I run my hands through it again, it's somebody's hair. I sit up and push the person off me. Its the creepy bitch that stabbed me!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I jump out of the bed. I guess I startled her cause she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Good morning! Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. You just make such a good pillow."

" Anything else you want to say before slit your throat open?"

" Now now, we've just met Issac. At least let me enjoy finally getting to meet you. I'm quite the fan."

"Last bitch to say that only got 5 seconds to run!"

" Should I follow her example then?" she tilts her head to the side.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT!"

"Hehehe… i'm joking. But I do have a favor to ask."

"Huh?"

"Can I…" She grabs my hand. "Keep you?" She rubs my hand on her face. I slap it away.

"HELL NO!"

"Why?"

"For starters, you're creepy! Second, I'm kinda running from the cops. Can't stay here for long."

"Please Issac!"

"Stop calling me that! It's Zack got it?"

"Pleeeeeease Zack. I was about to fix dinner and i'm sure you're hungry. If you stay in this room, i'll bring it up here." She approaches the door and shuts it. Afterwards there is a click signaling she lock the door. Pfft, like that's going to stop me.

"Don't think about breaking the door. I set up a trap to make sure you don't try anything." she gives a giggle before I hear her footsteps.

 **RAY's POV**

Hooray I get to cook for him! I wonder what he would like? Maybe some meat and potatoes. I can't remember what I bought at the store the other day. Either way I better hurry, can't leave him starving for too long!

 **20 Minutes Later**

I walk up to the room and open the door holding Zack's dinner. He jumps up from the bed and runs over. He grabs the plate and goes back to sit on the bed.

"Bout time!" He started stuffing his face. I give a soft giggle at how messy of an eater he is.

"Enjoy! I've got a cake ready for whenever you finish eating." I shut the door and lock it to head back downstairs to the living room.

"Ok mom and dad, let me help you to bed. It's getting late." I pull Mom and dad towards to their room. The journey upstairs ripped a few of the top stitches, but I can fix it as soon as I clean them up get them to their room. After washing their bodies and clothes. I get them to their room and take out my sewing kit. I replace the stitching on dad's missing arm. Then over to their ripped ones in the middle.

"Goodnight mom dad. I'm going to go play some more with Zack. He's probably finished eating right now." I walk out and there he is standing there. The door wide open, with one eye twitching.

 **ZACK's POV**

" Did you kill-"

"I told you to stay in the room!" She cut me off. The brat grabs my arm and starts pulling me back to that piece of shit room. However I overpowered her pulled forward she falls on her back. She was reaching into her pocket but I stopped her by stomping my boot on her arm.

"Nice try! Not falling for it twice. Listen here, either you let me the fuck out or else."

"Or else what?" she narrows her eyes.

"I'm gonna slit your fucking throat!" I put my knife close to her throat. Like i'm gonna actually fucking kill her. Threatening seemed like that only idea. However I wasn't expecting her reaction.

"Please do it!" She arched herself up a little to feel my blade against her skin. She squeezed her hand on my arm while her legs pressed together. "However, I would prefer the blade to pierce me lower." the blade grazes further down exposing the top of her chest. Her face gets red as she gives off a smile. Not a smile I would kill for, just straight up fucking sick. Her gaze makes it worse. She pressed the knife harder on her chest and dripped a little blood, letting out a soft moan. Is this bitch getting off on this?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I move my arm away. I scoot backwards to the nearby wall. "YOU SICK LITTLE CREEPY DOLL! Are you even human?!" She crawled over and wraps her arms around my leg.

"What happened to that threat of slitting my throat? Don't tell me you were lying?"

"Fuck no. I'm-"

" Not a liar, I know. Then stop threatening and start taking action. You're a killer and I want to die!" She wants to play mind games, I'll just have to use more force! I go to kick her off, but slip. I hit my head on the corner of a table and start bleeding on the side. Uggg this is really becoming a pain in the ass. She pulls herself onto my stomach. She reaches her hands up to my face but I push them away.

" Don't you come near me!" I let out a growl.

"Now now Zack calm down." she pulls my head closer to her face.

"Let go!"

She kept petting my head like I was some damn dog. Her fingers ran through to the back of my bandages. She hook them under and rips them off my face. She closes her eyes a gives me a kiss. I slid my hands down her back and wrap around her waist. When she pulls away her lips, She presses my head into her shoulder.

"There there. Calm your anger. I know your not a liar, you're not a monster like people say you are. You're just broken, let me fix you. I want to be useful and needed. Before you kill me, let me make you into… My perfect angel!"

Sorry for the delay, I kept going backwards on how the near end of the chapter played out. I hope it's not too trashy or make Ray too manipulative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Previously, Zack found out about Rachel's "parents" which led to a small disagreement.**

 **RAY's POV**

Zack has finally calmed down. His arms was wrapped around my waist. I run my hand through is hair to try to find where his bleeding wound was coming from. I rip a bottom piece of my dress and pat down the wound to clean it up.

"Wow you hit your head pretty hard."

"What's your name?"

"huh?" I stopped for a second. Oh yeah that's right, I never gave him my name. "Rachel, Rachel Gardner."

"That's too long, Ray for now on."

"Ok Issac."

"Drop that shit of a name. I'll answer to Zack and only Zack. Get it glued into that smartass head of yours."

"Hehe, no problem." I gave him a peck on his cheek. The moment was ruined when a knock came to the door.

"Rachel! I'm here to give you the usual check up!" great my therapist has to ruin the mood.

"One minute! I'm not decent!" I had to hide Zack. I put my hand over his. "I need to put you under to hide. Stay there and don't make any noise." I whisper before getting up and running to the kitchen to open up the floor board I had hidden under the table. "Get in! Don't make any noise and i'll try to get him out quickly."

"Fine! Stop bossing me around!" Zack jumps down and I shut the door locking it behind him. I put the rug and table back up. The living room door opens up and I could hear the Doctor's footsteps.

"Rachel! What's with the mess in living room?" he asks leaning against the door frame.

" Sorry, just been… having a moment. I'll clean it up."

"Ok then." he looks around before waving his hand forward. He looks kind of convinced. "Let's go somewhere to get started." I take one last look at the kitchen before following the Doctor Danny.

 **ZACK's POV**

Ahh fuck! It's a little dark down here. There is obviously a hallway that leads to a door, but I can't read the words on the door. Either way I march on until the floor decided to break under my step. WHY THE FUCK?!? I grab on to the edge and pull myself up to the other side. Tits on christ how old is this house? It's falling apart! I open up the room and walk inside.

"Wow, it's more of a mess in here than my old hideout!" I told myself. The room had fake flowers, toys, stuffed animals, bowls of cotton, sewing materials, and whatever else. The most noticeable thing however was this big box on the table. A picture with Ray holding that same box while sitting in between the dead people that I saw her with earlier. That must've been her folks. I went to the other side and stopped in front of some big blue curtains.

 **RAY's POV**

"Alright, let us pick back up to where we previously left at." He says from my bedroom desk. The room was covered in pieces of glass, I guess Zack smashed and tore the room up. I told Danny it was my doing though, he did give a questionable observation around but still left at a "Hmph" before taking a seat.

"umm… ok. I told you about how I got my pet puppy."

"uh huh. Also about your parents becoming your "perfect" parents." he scribbles down notes on his clipboard. "The bottom of your dress seems ripped. Was that your doing?" He continues asking me somethings but I tune out for a second to look outside. Oh how I wish someday me Zack could go outside to hangout. Maybe we could take stroll in the park like the other couples, but i'm afraid he'll runaway. I don't want to lose him after all i've done to make him stay and be mine. He wouldn't just leave me? I was snapped out of my thoughts from a loud voice repeating my name.

"Rachel answer me!" I turn around to look at Danny.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share it?" He gets up from his seat and walks over to me. "As your therapist, I need to know so that way you can get better." he places his hand on the side of my head and moves it downwards stroking my hair.

"I… I'm afraid it's a little too personal." I look down at my hands. My hands were shaking a little.

"That look in those beautiful blue peepers of yours. It's absolutely wonderful!" his grip on my shoulders tighten. " I'm in love with your peepers Rachel!"

"Doctor, I'm sorry but I don't understand." I nod in disagreement. "The word love. What does that mean?"

"Oh Rachel you'll know when your older. For now just stay the way you are."

"Don't avoid the question. I've answered most of yours. The "when your older" excuse is invalid."

"sigh, Rachel. Love is a complicated topic. I've not had the greatest example of life, but I do know that seeing your peepers every session make me feel it."

"What if it's a person that makes you feel that way? Like not just their eyes, but just a person you want to have?"

"Hmm?" He pulls away.

"There's this certain person, he makes me feel strange. But strange in a good way."

"Can you explain how strange?" He moves back over to grab his clipboard.

"Everytime I see him, my face burns red. My heart's beating gets so crazy that I fear it'll explode." I wrap my arms around me. "And when we kissed, I felt so alive and needed! He is just perfect. I've already fixed his wounds, gave him food, and even gave him my first kiss."

"So you want this guy to be yours? From what you're explaining, it seems you just have a case of "puppy love.""

"No! It's more than that!" I stood up from my chair.

"Rachel, how long have you known him?"

"I met him last night when he broke into my house. I helped him because he was hurt. But i've seen him for years in newspapers and in the alleyways whenever I walked home. He saved me one time. That should count!"

"Calm down Rachel. No need to get angry. It's only natural for a girl your age to be thinking of such things. However, don't get too crazy and overthink about it. Also-" before he could finish the bell rung on his alarm clock. "Well I guess our time is up. It was nice visiting you Rachel. I'll be seeing you same time next week."

"Wait Doctor! Can I ask one last question?"

"Sure thing!" He packs up his case. I took a long pause.

"Actually nevermind, I forgot what I was going to say." I look away from him.

"If you remember, give me a call! Have a nice day Rachel and stay indoors. It's dangerous outside. Police have been roaming in the area searching for a killer on the loose." He lays a bag on my desk before walking down to the front door.

"No problem Doctor." I follow him to make sure he goes out the door.

"One more thing, take your medications. I've seen the bottles in your trash. You're putting yourself at risk when you don't take them."

"I understand. I'll start." I rub my arm. I hate the medicine. Those tablets do the opposite and never help.

"Better be serious Rachel. I'll take your word for now but next time I see you they better be." He steps out and shuts the door behind him. I let out a heavy sigh while locking the door.

 **ZACK's POV**

Why the fuck is this here? What else could she be hiding? I put my hand on one curtain to pull it to the side, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. I guess that means she kicked the fuckee out finally.

"Stop!" She runs over in front of me and pulls my hand away. "Sorry, but that part of the room is a mess. I still need to finish it cleaning."

"Geez, like I give a shit about if it is clean." I move her out of the way and pull the curtains open.

 **Can you guess what he finds behind it? See you in the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously, Zack was about to pull the curtain on what Ray was hiding on the other side of the room.**

 **RAY's POV**

Now i'm done for. How am I going to explain this? It's too late. He's seen my secret. I hang my head in shame as he stands there frozen. Probably frozen in fear of how much of a creepy fan he thinks of me. Here it comes, i'm ready. Go on ahead and reject me. I'm used to being rejected, useless, and unwanted.

 **ZACK's POV**

"Fucking Hell?!?" The curtain's open. The wall was covered in papers. I didn't know what the fuck these papers say, but there was pictures of my face. She even have some that looked like she took them herself. The hell did she get all these? Against the wall was a large bed covered in more stuffed toys and pillows. Most of them looked exactly like me. I pick up one to inspect it, but she snatched it out of my hand and held it close to her.

"Don't touch!"

"The fuck is your deal? It's just a toy."

"It's more than a toy! It gives me company. Whenever I was lonely, it reminded me of you. I made it from the memory of our 1st time seeing each other. In that back alley, when you murdered that drunk, I was so happy inside. You saved me, no one ever did something nice like that. Ever since then I wanted to give something in return, but I didn't know where you went."

"You shitting me right now? How am I supposed to remember that far?"

 **RAY's POV (1 year ago)**

"Hey little blondie, could you give me some company? I know a great place we can go to." A sleazy looking guy with greasy black hair and a whiskey bottle in his hand approached me. I simply turned around to start running. The man put his arm around my waist.

"Let me go mister!"

"You haven't given me anything yet."

"No mister. I don't want to." I struggle to break free. He moves his hand up my shirt and starts to squeeze my chest. I stomp on his foot and stumble down. When I got my footing back I ran far away as much as I could.

"Get back here you damn tease!" he shouts from behind. He was catching up. I could hear his footsteps. I turn the corner and hide in the dumpster. He appears through the crack of bin's lid. Before he came over to open the dumpster, A large blade pierces through the guy. His body is lifted up while blood rains out of his chest.

"HAHAHA!!! Unlucky bastard! Sorry I just couldn't resist cutting you're happy ass down!" He throws the man's corpse against a wall and starts slicing his body to pieces. It was incredible seeing such a thing!

He saved me from that monster. He must be a guardian angel! When I saw him leave, I climbed out of the dumpster. I wanted to thank him, but when I turned the corner he disappeared. I close my eyes trying to remember his features. His brown blood stained hoodie, red jeans, and black boots. Wish he could've turned around so I can see his face.

The next day while my parents were busy with the daily arguing downstairs, the emergency news broadcast came on the tv in my room. A lady in a red suit holding papers in a desk came on. The title in the corner read "Alley Killer Strikes Again." A picture of the man that chased me yesterday. His body was found in the same alley he was killed in. Another picture popped up with a red title reading "Possible Suspect" and showed a familiar brown hoodie. This time his face is revealed to be wrapped in bandages but one Golden right eye was shining.

"Oh my, that's my Guardian Angel!" I rush over to my desk drawer and pull out a needle, scissors, and some thread. I cut some of my old clothes up to patch them into a mini version of his hoodie and jeans. Next I take some bandages from the bathroom to use on the old teddy bear. I take an yellow button out of one of my old toys and sew it to the bear.

"It's perfect!" I hug the bear close and give it a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Guardian Angel, I wish we could meet again."

 **ZACK's POV (Back to the present)**

While she was distracted, I made my way to the door. I walk down the hallway to the ladder. I start climbing, but something grabs my leg. I turn around and it's Ray.

"Could we stay down here?"

"What for?"

"This is my favorite spot in the house. It makes me feel better whenever I feel bad."

" Fine but don't try anything!" I growled while climbing back down. We walk back into the room I take a seat on the bed. "So what now?"

"I want to kiss you again."

"Why?"

"Cause it felt amazing before."

"Don't how, it was just a kiss."

"I gave you my 1st kiss Zack. Have you kissed anyone before?" She asks getting close to my face.

"Give me some space! No I haven't. I kill people so there's no reason for me to-" she cuts me off kissing me again. This one longer than the 1st one. She wraps her arms around my neck. She deepens the kiss pressing her tongue against mine. She pulls away after a few seconds panting and all red face.

"That felt, amazing. We need to do that more often."

"Pfft, as if. I maybe a killer but i'm not pedo."

"Actually, tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be 18."

"But you're so freaking short!"

"You're going to be a perfect present."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"I should go get that cake I promised." she gets up from my lap and walks over to the door.

" Wait for-" I stand up and then fall back on the bed. A clunking noise moves my head down to look at my wrist. "THE FUCK IS THIS?!?"

"To make sure you don't leave, I have you handcuffed. I got them from my dad's work uniform. I knew they would come in handy!"

"Crazy bitch! Unlock this!" I wiggle my arm trying to break it.

"I'll be back with the cake!" She gives a cheerful tone.

"FUUUUUUC-" She shuts the door.

 **RAY's POV**

I go back to the kitchen and start on the cake I promised. I hope he doesn't mind chocolate since that was the only flavor I could find. Maybe I should add a little extra into the batter. Danny didn't specify how I should take my medicine. I take a few tablets crush them up. Just a sprinkle into a seperate bowl of cake batter should it. Now just put them in the oven and wait a while. I go to the house phone and call Doctor Danny's office.

"Doctor Daniel Dickens, who maybe speaking?"

"Hello doctor, it's Rachel Gardner."

"Ah Rachel how are you! Did you need something?"

"Actually yes. Tomorrow is my birthday and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Happy early birthday Rachel! What's the favor?"

"Do you still have Cathy's number? I wanted to ask her for some… girl advice."

"Oh Cathy of course! I'll be sure to tell her to give you a call soon. She's probably busy right now at the prison, so it might be a while."

"Thank you so much doctor! I'll keep watch of the phone but I have to go check on the cake. Thank you again!"

"Ok be careful baking Rachel." I hang up the phone and walk back into the kitchen checking on the oven. "Almost done!"

A loud thud flipped the table over and made me jump a little. The door was slammed open. Zack pops his hand up and climbs out.

"You really thought that would keep me down there?!?"

"Maybe. I didn't expect you to bust through the wall and knock my table over. Now I gotta clean up."

"Not my fault."

"Then I guess you won't get any cake."

"Like i'd want any!"

"It's chocolate." I pick up the bowl that had the undrugged batter.

"And i'll say it again, no way in he-" I stuff a spoonful into his mouth. He eyes start to light up with sparkles. I take the spoon out and hand him the bowl.

"Try not to fill yourself yet. The actual cake will be ready in a few." I warn him. He licks the bowl clean. He lays it in the sink and rinses it off. The oven makes a ding from the timer going. I go over and turn it off while grabbing my oven mittens. I take out the 1st cake out and sit it on top of the stove. Zack was about to grab it but I smacked his hand with a mitten.

"No! Wait for it to cool so you don't get burned." he eyes get wide and backs away into a corner. Judging by that reaction, he hates the idea of getting burned. That's to be expect since his body underneath those bandages have burn scars. I go over to him and give him a reassuring hug.

"Get the hell away!" Going back to his defensive self, he pushes me off.

"There there Zack. I'm sorry to scare you. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I go back to him and pull him close to my chest to give him comfort. I was expecting him to put up a fight, but he just wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I stroke his head lightly and kiss his forehead. He so sweet under that tough exterior, it warms me up with a bright smile.

"Let go Zack, I need to get the other cake out. I made a 2nd cake so you can have your own."

"Uhh, sure sorry about that."

"Its ok. It makes me smile helping you."

"Yeah it helped, quite a lot."

"Hehe thank you." I give a soft giggle while reaching for the pan on the stove. "Oww!" I didn't think it still needed to cool more until I felt a burn on my hands.

 **ZACK's POV**

"Shit Ray! You alright?" I run over to help her. I turn on the cold water in the sink and pull her hands under the water.

"Wait your hand wraps will get wet!" She's worried about my hands

"Fuck that! You're hurt. Where do you keep the med kit?" I ask. She points over to a door.

"In the bathroom cabinet! Just above the sink." She dries her hands off while I run into the bathroom. I open up the cabinet and grab the bandages. I run back into the kitchen and wrapping her hands. Despite getting burned, they were quite soft. Such a shame that I could feel the burns in my own hands.

"Thank you Zack. You really didn't have to do all this. It was my own fault."

"Stop yapping and take it damn Ray. Shit happens and I'd feel like shit after."

"You're absolutely a Guardian Angel Zack. You make me like you more and more."

"Again with that Angel nonsense. I maybe dumb but I have some common sense."

"You're just too good for me. I don't deserve a person like you."

"Please shut up about that! You're A Hell of a lot better more than me! You know how to cook, make toys even if they're creepy as fuck, and you act like one of those robot slaves! Don't you dare get me pissed at how that is complete bullshit you're saying."

"Ok I get it! I just don't want to lose you after all that i've did to get you here!"

"Then stop trying so damn hard and give yourself some chill. Fuck, i'm hungry now. Hand over the cake." She went back to the dull robot state and put her oven mitts back on.

"Ok, sorry for that."

"Stop apologizing and try not hurt yourself this time." She gave a head nod opened up the oven door. I set the table back up that I flipped over earlier and she sets the 2nd cake on it.

"Since its your birthday, you want to choose 1st?"

"Nope I already decided. This one is yours." she pushes the fresh one in front of me.

"You sure? I could have this whole cake?"

"Yes now dig in! I figured you would enjoy a whole cake." There has to be a catch as to why she gave me my own cake.

"Any tricks? You better not be trying to fuck with me and drug it. I've seen this type of poisoning." She took a knife out of the drawer and started cutting it into slices.

"If it makes you feel better then i'll take a slice out of this cake and you can try a slice of mine. I would never hurt my special birthday present." She takes a clean plate out. She takes her piece out of mine and takes another plate to put a piece of the other cake on it. She lays the slice from her cake in front of me and puts a fork next to it.

"We'll take a bite together ok?"

"That's fine. Lets just hurry up! I'm starving."

 **Can you guess which cake is which? Thank you once again for all that is enjoying this! I'm already hyped up to get chapter 6 finished as soon as I upload this one. Hope you all have a nice day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Previously, Rachel Zack were about to have some chocolate cake to celebrate Rachel's birthday!**

 **RACHEL's POV**

We dig our forks into our slices, Zack's bite being bigger than mine. Before he put it in his mouth, I wrap my arm around his.

"What is it now?"

"I want to try eating our cake like this. I've seen couples do this at weddings on tv."

"Whatever." We both eat our cake at the same time. We unhook our arms and went back to usual eating. After a few more bites we finished our slices.

"Ready for another slice?" I look up at him and he is out. His head was on the plate and snoozing away. I made sure that mine was the drugged cake so he would agree to a taste test. I got up from my chair and went over to him.

"Aww you must be tired. Sleep well, I got some planning to do." I gave him a little hug and kiss on the cheek. I walk back to my home phone to pick it up. After getting Cathy's number I dialed it and wait for a response.

"XX State Prison who is it?" Cathy's co worker.

"Lucy, is Cathy busy right now? Doctor Danny gave me this number to call her. I wanted to ask her something."

"Oh sure one second and i'll go check." I hear Lucy get up from her chair in the background. Then I hear the chair creaking from someone sitting down.

"Catherine Ward here! Who maybe trying to reach me?"

"It Rachel. I wanted to-"

"Awww Rachel Doll! What a coincidence. Danny told me to expect a call asking for some girl advice. What would you like to know? Don't tell me you want THAT talk?"

"What are you talking about?" She is confusing.

"Rachel I get you're growing into a nice woman and there will be a few changes that it comes with."

"If you're talking about periods, you're already 3 years late on that discussion. Also no its something else. I have a big favor to ask." I could hear her on the other side spitting something out from my answer.

"Man you don't beat around the bush do ya? What is this big favor?"

"I need a weapon, preferably a scythe."

"A little girl like you shouldn't be asking for such dangerous things."

"It's not for me i'm giving it to someone for a gift and that's not all. I need a criminal from your prison to be sent to a specific place tomorrow night."

"Care to give me any details on what you're planning? That seems kinda sketchy."

"Tomorrow's my birthday and I want to do something special." I pause for a second waiting for a response from her end.

"Interesting, go on."

" I have a special someone, and I want to set something up when we go on our date." I blush at the thought of that word. I didn't i would ever get the chance to use the word "Date" since most of time i've never been with anyone.

"Oh Rachel you sneak! Didn't think you of all people would find a lover. This person you're going out with, what is he like?"

"He's my angel. He can get a little hot headed sometimes but I think he is just hidinghis true feelings. I love him so much and want him to stay with me. I want to help him with his bloodlust while getting a something in return."

"Speaking of getting anything in return. What's in it for me?"

"What would you like?"

"Hmm…. Ah I know! As much as I want to say your birthday money, I would feel guilty taking money from you. So how about this, you give me the details of how your date goes. I mean ALL the details. No holding back and getting embarrassed."

"Ok. What kind of details are you looking for? We're not going to do anything inappropriate if that's what you're looking for."

"Rachel Gardner!" I hung up the phone and went back to the chair Zack was sleeping in. He had such a peaceful face and I would hate to disturb his sleeping. However this chair isn't made for sleeping in so I drag him to the living room couch. I run up stairs to grab a blanket from my room.

"We have an eventful day tomorrow. Sleep well." I lay the blanket on top of him give him a good night kiss on his lips. I go back upstairs to start on cleaning up my room. I sweep up all the glass Zack broke and threw it away.

I pick up the photo of my family we took on vacation. The good times before hell broke loose. Before my parents started to hate each other, before dad would drink away looking for "happiness", before my mom called me a useless child. But it's alright, since everything is getting better. I could just imagine me and Zack having a better marriage than my parents. He treats me better and deserves the best. Sorry mom and dad, I must move on.

I need to get washed up. I'll go get a bath in before bed. Usually I take showers but I feel the need for relaxing. I walk into the bathroom while stripping all of my clothes to the floor. I turn on the water and jump in. I sat in the water awhile and scrub away at my body.

 **ZACK's POV**

That little brat did it again! She drugged me to sleep from that cake. I woke up on the couch with a blanket on me. Lucky me she didn't try to handcuff me again. I stretched my arms and gave a loud yawn. Damn how long was I fucking knocked out?

Doesn't matter cause I need to take a leak. I went up to the bathroom door but found a trail of some clothes. I guess she forgot to pick them up. I open the door and the girl was standing up in the tub.

"Zack!" She covered herself with her hands.

"Fuck sorry!" I cover my eyes.

"Get out! I'm taking a bath!" I slam the door. Did I just really see that? Just fucking great. What a terrible way to wake up. A few minutes after she walks out in a towel and goes upstairs. I go in and use the bathroom and wash my hands. I walk out and go back to sitting on the couch.

"Zack! Could you come up here?" Ray is calling from upstairs. I let out an annoyed groan and got up from the couch. I walk up to her room and knock on the door this time.

"Are you decent this time?"

"If I say no will you walk in?"

"Smartass."

"Yes i'm dressed." I open the door. She was sitting in her bed with a Shirt that looks way too large for her and ridiculous short shorts.

"What did you want?"

"I want you to sleep with me." She pulls an extra pillow over to the bed. There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds to process what she just asked me to do.

"WHAT!?!"

"I want you to sleep with me tonight. You know, share a bed."

"Oh that kind of sleeping. Shit give me a heart attack why don't ya?!?" I lay down on the empty side of the bed.

"Goodnight Zack, we have a big important day tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something soft squishing my head. I was having problem breathing and couldn't see what it was. I put my free hand on it and push it. The hell? Why is it so squishy? I keep moving it around until I heard a loud moan.

"Zack stop!" It was at this moment, I knew I fucked up. Ray got up and crossed her arms around her chest. Her face completely full of blush.

"Ah for fucksake!"

"First you walk in on me bathing now you groping my chest? If you want to try anything all you had to do is ask!"

"First off it was an accident. Second I'd rather stab myself before sticking my dick in someone as crazy as you!"

"So you find me attractive enough to stab yourself?" She leans on me.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Its ok, I would fix you up if you did hurt yourself."

"Uuug there you go again saying that creepy shit."

"I'm sorry if me taking care of my angel is creepy."

"I'm the last person you should be calling an angel."

"But you are an angel. You saved me, showed me kindness, and even let me be useful to you." she wraps her arms around my neck. "Best of all, you get to be my birthday present. Tonight I've got a plan for us to go out. It'll be fun."

"What's so great about a birthday?"

"It's where you celebrate being alive."

"Really? That's it. A simple congrats your ass is not dead would've been better than having to do so much crap."

"But that's what makes it fun Zack. If you want, we could do something for your birthday."

"I don't even know what I was born. I do get that feeling though near the end of July."

"Then i'll make you a cake and give you what you want."

"After yesterday, Hell no!"

"Don't worry I won't do that again. I just needed you to be quiet so I could finishing making plans." She gives me a light kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room. A knock is heard and she runs back into the room.

"Let me guess, It's your doctor again?"

"Maybe, just run downstairs and hide in the same spot."

"Fine." I jump down the stairs and go in the trap door under the kitchen table. A few minutes later I could hear something being dragged around. I wanted to peek but not risking getting caught. When the front door shut I poked my head up. I look around the kitchen. No sight of anyone or anything. Footsteps are heard and shut the door. Muffles of Ray's voice saying thank you. What does she got planned now? The door opens from the other side and Ray is looking down.

"It's safe now. Just had a delivery arrive." She poke her head out and walks away. I step out and shut it behind me.

"About time. I didn't want to stay down in that hole all day."

"I got some pancakes right now if your hungry!" She pulls a plate that has a tower of pancakes out of a toaster oven.

"I swear they better not be-" She shoves a whole pancake on a fork in my mouth.

"Don't worry, just sugar and syrup this time!"

"Tits on christ you're way too happy this morning."

"Oh come on Zack! You should be happy to!"

"I would be after I find a person to kill."

"There's always me!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely hell no!"

"Well it was worth the try. You're growing soft."

"Do I look like a teddy bear?! I'm a grown ass man alright."

"And i'm a grown ass woman. What's your point."

"Damn you finally said a curse word! Here I thought you trying to play off the creepy innocent psycho in the creepy ass house." she gives a unsettling giggle.

"You watch too many horror movies. Speaking of which, you want to watch some? I've got some pretty oldies but goodies!"

"Sure why the fuck not." I finish up the plate and go sit down on the couch next to her as she turns the tv on.

The tv goes to some scene in an alley. Graffiti on a brick wall, a old green dumpster, dim street light, etc. A lady is running through there, but trips over her own heels. How the fuck can girls wear those?

"Please let me go!" The lady screams.

"What's the matter you scared?" wait a sec, that sounds like my voice. I look over to Ray and she is sitting there enjoying her bowl of popcorn. She notices me staring and hands the bowl over. I just go back to watching.

"I only said that so you would let me go!" now that I think about, that's the bitch who told me she was a fan of mine! How in the fuck did Ray get a video of this?!? I made sure I was alone! When I stabbed the lady dead Ray started cuddling up to me, grabbing my arm, and gave a sigh.

"She had it coming. How could she think that lie would work?" She went to kiss me but I moved away.

"Is something wrong with you?" She reached her hand up to my face

"No, I feel fine." I grab her hand and push it away.

"Do you follow me and record my killings?"

"Well… yes. I find them entertaining." she smiles with her eyes closed.

"That's fucked up."

" No its not. It's like a real life Jason Voorhees without the cheesy old special effects." The next clip played of a stumbling drunk guy. That was the dumbass that threw his booze bottle at me. I ran at him and stab his throat. I pull my knife out of his throat and he stumbles backwards onto the ground. While he held his throat I stabbed him a few times in the chest laughing maniacally.

"See! Isn't that just amazing! Makes me warm inside watching you punish them." The cheeks on her face fills up with blush while a small glow of red orbs start to appear in her eyes.

 ** _"Aw shit,"_** I thought to myself. ** _"Do something dumbass!"_** I grab a lamp off the table next to the couch and throw it at the tv. The glass shatters on the floor while an explosion from the tv box snaps her out of it.

"Why did you break the tv? I thought you was enjoying it?" she asks in a innocent monotone.

"Don't pull that shit! You had that crazy stare in your eyes. The look that every killer has when stalking their next victim." I pull her close to my face with by her hair.

" No I don't." Trying to bluff with that blank face.

"That's bullshit Ray! You can't tell me you didn't cause I have the same look whenever I go on a killing spree!" I let go and she falls backwards onto the couch.

"I guess we could go out for some fresh air."

"Fucking good, grab a coat and lets leave this shit of a house." I went to go over to the door but she stops me.

"Wait! Can we go later? I was actually wanting to go at night so we could see the stars."

"Seriously!? More waiting and being cooped up? Then why suggest going out for air!?"

"Cause there's something I want to give you first." She runs over to a closet door under the stairs.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for this being late, I got stuck on how to end it. Also still recovering from the AOD Anime ending. But next chapter will be the date Rachel has planned! I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every Monday or Tuesday. Shooting for a goal of 2 chapters per a week! I also want to say thank you for reading so far. Have a good day/night**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Previously Rachel was going to give something to Zack before their "date". Just a heads up there is a trigger warning for close to the ending of the chapter.**

 **ZACK's POV**

She struggled pulling something out of the closet. She slowly backs up with her hands on a metal rod. She drags the rest out and lays it on the ground. Falls down on the floor huffing and puffing after carrying the object. I walk up to her and pick her up.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, it's just that it was really heavy to carry. But ta da! There it is." She points over to it. I take a glance at the object on the floor.

"How in the fuck did you get your hands on this?!?" I pick up the large metal scythe. I gave it a quick swing to feel the weight. Ray stands back out of the way while I practice.

"I saw you didn't have a scythe when you came here. I figured I should replace your missing one. I hope it's alright."

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!!! NOW I'M READY!"

"Good, cause i'm going to go get ready myself." She walks upstairs leaving me alone to my rampage.

 **RAY's POV**

Zack was excited for his little gift. It made me smile watching him swing away like a new toy. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. It's time for me to get ready as well. Afterall, I got to look good since it's our first date.

I open my wardrobe and pick out a decent striped tank top with black shorts. I wonder how cold tonight will be? Better grab my coat as well. Just in case I have to run, i'll wear my usual boots. I get undressed and throw on my arranged outfit. I discard the pjs onto the dirty clothes hamper for later. I grab my bag that was on the floor and sling it over my shoulder.

I go downstairs and open the drawer by the stairs. I grab my handkerchief and put it away in my bag next to my thread and sewing needle. I grab my choker and put in on before shutting the drawer. I meet back up with Zack that was walking around in the kitchen opening every cabinet.

"What are you looking for Zack?" he turns around with a bag of chips in his mouth. He tilts his head back and swallows all the chips in the bag.

"I was just eating a few snacks." I look down at all the empty bags on the floor.

"A few huh?"

"Excuse me for having a big appetite shrimp!"

"That's ok. I'll just make dinner just for myself."

 **ZACK's POV**

"You wouldn't dare." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Oh trust me, I will. I'll even throw you back down in the toy room." she says while opening the trap door under her table.

"Is that what you call that messy room? That sounds…" I can't even come up with a word to express that shit of a room. If one thing it has a creepy vibe with that half of the room covered in my mini clones. What creepier is all of them on a bed. The fuck are they used for? Cuddle buddies? I hope not and I really don't want to ask.

"Stay here for a sec. I have to get something from down there." She steps down into floor.

"Quit barking orders!" I shout below while she walks away. "Pfft, bossy much." I guess while i'm waiting I could have a look around. I haven't seen much of her room besides the time I smashed everything. Kinda feel like shit she had to clean up what I caused, but she didn't complain so I guess she doesn't care.

Looking at it now, it seems to be missing some things. The desk has a bottle of pills though. I can't read what the name are but looking at them, i've never seen those kind. Wonder if these were the drugs she used in that cake. I open one of the drawers of the desk that had a lock and find a book. What a boring girl, she has books everywhere. I flip through some of the pages and they're all just drawings. I stopped on one page and it was a poor drawing of me standing next to a cop and some woman. Inside the same drawer was some kind of music player? I guess that's what it is. I press the play button.

 **RAY's AUDIO TAPE**

Hello? Sorry Dr. Danny, i've never used one of these. You said if I needed to talk but don't want to actually talk. Should I start with how much I hate my parents arguing? How I shouldn't exist because I know that I was mistake. Mom already told me it's my fault she can't leave and my Dad says I make him unhappy. I can't even ask them anything without being interrupted from a slap or insult.

The other day while I was out looking for my guardian angel, I didn't expect Dad to be on duty. I felt something grab my hair and pull me backwards onto the ground. Dad stood above me. He kept a grip on my head by my hair and pulled it close to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing out this late?!?" He asks but I didn't respond. "Rachel you better answer!" I keep quiet. "Are you deaf? I asked you a question now answer! Pfft forget it. You're going to grow up just like that whore of a mother! Bet you're out here waiting for a guy aren't you?"

"N-no. It's not like that!"

"Oh now you can talk?" he lets go of me. I get from the ground and try to run off but he grabs me and pushes me into a wall. "Can't believe I have to arrest my own daughter. This is embarrassing!" I here a click and something cold on my wrists. My own dad cuffed me and escorted me home. He pushes me into the house and slams the front door behind him. He left me on the floor as he went back to his job.

A few moments of being alone on the living room floor, my mom finally came downstairs. Did you think she would help me? Of course not, she just left me on the ground and went to the kitchen. I had no choice but to sleep on the floor with my hands behind my back like a freaking criminal. My crime is existing and the punishment is being forced to live in this hellhole.

 **ZACK's POV**

The audio ends with a click. I put the device back and walk down to see if she's finished. Ray stands up from the couch and runs over hugging me. The hell is with this girl and being touchy? Ever heard of personal space?

"I thought you left me! I got a little worried that you got inpatient and ran away!" Her hug gets a tighter grip around my waist.

"Will you let go! Geez I need space to breathe!" I shook her off. She let go and starts to giggle.

"Sorry, you're just so huggable!"

"I'm not a puppy, braindead!"

"Actually, speaking about that I got-"

"Before you finish. Are you going to make me act like a dog? Cause the answer is fuck no."

"No no no! Not that. I just wanted to make you wear this. Its so we don't get separated during our date." She pulls a collar out of her bag. It has a chain hooked around a loop.

"Hell to the no! I'm not wearing that!"

"Come on Zack. Just for tonight and I won't make you wear it anymore."

"No Ray!" I turn around starting to walk away. The air is quiet for 5 seconds before she talks again.

"Ok, guess i'll have to try a little harder then."

"You won't get me." I sprint up the stairs.

"I don't need to chase you. I'll just keep us in here tonight and we can cancel our date. I worked so hard on it you know. I could just take your scythe back and stop cooking dinner. I guess the infamous serial killer is taking a break from killing people. I'm sure tonight would be a good night to reign despair on some poor unlucky-"

"OK I GET IT FINE! BUT NO BARKING ORDERS LIKE I'M AN ACTUAL DOG!" I stand in front of her as she leans up placing it on my neck.

"How does you feel?"

"Like a freak on a leash."

"I mean is it too tight?"

"That's what your mom said."

"Real mature."

"You started it."

"Pfft. Now grab your scythe. Lets go before we miss the stars." She wraps her arm around my arm with the bottom of the chain in her hand.

 **RAY's POV**

I lock the house up before we take a step off the porch. The night was dark as the street lights light up the sidewalk. I lean over onto Zack making sure we stay close. A slow walk turning the corner to enter the alley. The cellphone Cathy gave to me started to vibrate in my bag. Way to ruin the mood with a message. I let go of Zack's and the chain for a second to answer it.

"Stay right there I got to answer this."

"Whatever hurry before I leave you behind." he walks over to a wall. I pull the phone out and open the text.

 _Cathy: Having fun yet?_ _Me: We just now made into_ _the alley._ _Cathy: The sinner I sent should_ _be over there shortly. Be careful_ _this one packs a punch._ _Me: Alright._

I put the phone back in my bag and run back over to Zack.

"What gives?"

"I just a text from the person that got you that scythe. She was asking if we were having fun yet."

"I would be if there was anyone out to kill."

"I'm sure there will be." We continued walking until we got to a street crossing. I look both ways before crossing. Zack being hesitant so I gave a gentle yank on the chain and he started walking. He gave me a small growl.

"It seems kinda quiet for this to be a street. Usually it's crowded as fuck."

"At this time of night people are paranoid. They stay indoors to keep from being the next victim. Cameras are around every corner as well so be cautious."

"You seem to know a lot. Are you sure you're not a serial killer as well?" He asks. I give a chuckle to respond.

"Would you like me if I was?"

"It wouldn't surprise me since you enjoy talking to your dead parents." I yank his chain and put my hand on his mouth.

"They're no longer important. Let's not talk about them anymore. Just you, me, and tonight is all i'm worried about." My parents are done for, I'm through with them. It was nice having them around these past months but i've got Zack to keep. I'll still remember them as perfect parents but now I need to worry about my perfect Zack standing beside me.

"Geez, pushy much. I know your dad was a complete asshole in blue."

"He couldn't even do his job properly."

"Cops are all dumbasses Ray. None can't do their fucking job. How do you think I was able to stay hidden all this time?"

"Weren't you the one that said he was dumb?"

" Doesn't mean I'm bad at surviving. The streets is a lot easier to learn than reading a book."

"Must be since you're strong enough to swing that heavy scythe. Maybe I should try living on them so I could be as strong as you."

"No you don't. Trust me when I say this, it's fucked up. Being out here you wouldn't last a day. A lot of sick fucks out here and i've seen it all."

"Zack, i'm sorry you had to-"

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault that the world is fucking crazy. But I have nothing to bitch about. I get to kill when I want without the blue fucks pissing me off. I got my own freedom."

"Grab life by the balls? I think that's how the old saying goes." He stares down at me and give a big grin.

"Hell yeah now you're talking! Good girl Ray!" He ruffles the top of my head.

"Now you're treating me like a puppy." I puff up my cheeks and give angry glare.

"Aww aren't such cute little puppy!" he kept teasing.

"I can bite you know." Warning him with the same face.

"I'd like see you try short- WHOA!" I yank on his chain hard enough to push him forward face first on the ground. His scythe makes a loud Clunk when he drops it. I get on his back and lean down to whisper.

"How is that for a try?"

"Whatever! Beginner's luck!" I give his chain a pull. "Ow! Stop it before you fucking choke me to death!"

"I'm not hearing a "Told you so." from your lips."

"You into some weird shit." I Wrap the chain on my hands and pull again.

"Ahh! Ok fine! You win YOU WIN!"

"I'll accept that." I loosen my grip and step off his back. He gets up and brushes himself off before grabbing his scythe off the ground. The fun was over when a shadow figure appeared in front of us.

"Don't stop on my account. Quite entertaining seeing a freak get put in your place by such a smoking hot blonde." The person was clapping. He stepped forward in the light showing himself. This must be the criminal Cathy sent. I remember the news on him. He was arrested for the rape and murder of a high schooler. The victim was found dead in a junkyard with a slit throat and stripped of everything. That victim wasn't his first on the kill count. The news said at least 7 other victims bodies were found in the same junkyard.

"Fuck off creep!" Zack gave a growl. He holds his scythe up in a threatening pose.

"I will, just hand over the girl." Gross, He was staring me up and down. He pulls a gun out and points it at us.

"Be Careful, He looks dangerous Zack." I let go of Zack's chain and step back behind him.

"Like hell I will!" Zack pouches forward to attack.

Zack slashes at the guy's gut without giving him time to react. The guy falls down on the ground but still raises his gun to shoot. Before he could pull the trigger, Zack cuts his arm clean off. A smile creeps on my face seeing the guy's arm hit the ground. The guy opens his mouth to scream but is interrupted by Zack's boot stomping on his neck.

I fall to my knees, not from terror but from such an amazing feeling inside me. I bit my lip to keep from letting any air slip out. I threw my hands up to cover my face as it starts to blush red from watching Zack slash away and laughing. That's the angel I know! This time he was protecting me and letting me have the time of my life watching his killing frenzy. I should've brought my camera to record this. I would've loved to have this added to my collection.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone's arms wrapped around my neck. She sent two people here?!?! They pulled me away into an empty rundown building. He slams me on to a metal surface and climbs on top of me holding my arms above my head. This is not good, not good, not good! I struggle and squirm to break free, but no use. He lifts my top and bra up exposing my chest.

"No!"

"They're a little small but that'll do."

"No! Only Zack can-" he interrupts me shoving a rag down my throat.

"You're boyfriend is a little busy! Which means we're all alone." he whispers in my ear. His free hand unbuttons and removes my shorts. I kick his hand away before he grabs it and puts all his grip strength on my leg leaving scratch marks. I turn my head away and shut my eyes. I try to ignore him. I block out his touch, even the thought of it is making me sick. I guess this is what I deserve. I'm sorry Zack, i'm sorry that i'm weak, pathetic, and useless.

 **ZACK's POV**

SHIT! I gotta find Ray! I'm an idiot! I got so into killing, she disappeared. I heard her shout but later she stopped. I run through every part of the town. I bash through the door of any building I could guess she was taken to. All these building are empty.

"RAY!?! RAY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Why am I so worried about her? She's a creepy obsessed doll face. Except, the only reason I could come up with is the kindness she gave me (even if some of it was fucked up.) I would feel like shit if something was to happen. I can't be going soft damn it! Not now!

I see a guy walking inside an old factory looking place. I rush in after him, but he slams the door and locks it. Fuck! Of course the door is locked, but nothing I can't break! I slam my scythe into the middle, cracking a hole big enough for me to see what was going on. This sicko, I couldn't see it all, but I know for sure he is hurting her. He pushes into another room and shuts the door. I can hear a Ray calling out before there is muffling. My blood is boiling now, I smash the rest of the door and walk inside. My sight went red as I smash the other door. The man lets go and backs away from her. Ray runs into a box and hides.

"HELLO THERE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Look man i'm sorry! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up liar!" I grab him by the throat.

"I said i'm sorry! Let me go!" the man started clawing at my arm, but I just squeezed tighter.

"You think I can just let you go cause you beg and scream for your life?!?" I threw him on the ground. "I'm giving you three seconds to run. ONE!" He gets up from the ground and dashes past me. "TWO!" he trips over the broken door pieces while screaming. "THREE! TIMES UP!!!" I run at him as he screams more. When I catch up, I slash one of his legs off knocking him down.

"AHHH! DAMNIT! That hurts you crazy piece of shit!" he cries out in agony.

"It's about to hurt a hell of a lot more!" I slash at his arms and watch the blood spew from his mouth. "Enjoy your time in hell!" my scythe goes down into his chest.

 **Hope you enjoyed the 10 page long update! Sorry this was late, I'm getting prepped ready for Halloween and haven't had time to sit down and finish this. HAVE A SAFE HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	8. Announcement

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter. But its an important announcement because it could possibly affect the story. Fanfiction net is really strict on the ratings for fanfics posted on here. I've already had my 1st account deleted because of a group that reports nsfw fanfics. I don't want the same thing to happen again so if you want to read Chapter 9 i recommend reading it on my Wattpad or Archive Of Our Own. I'm sorry for this but I don't want to risk getting this account deleted.

Thank you for enjoying Just A Simple Stitch!


End file.
